1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology related to a multimedia device, and more particularly, to a technology controlling a multimedia device by using a plurality of heterogeneous image sensors.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many discussions about a technology of video call using a camera built in a PC or notebook computer have been made. Also, with the recent rapid development of electrics and electronics technologies, methods that can fulfill various functions and conditions desired by users have been discussed. Moreover, a camera interacting with a multimedia device has been suggested for studies and application for various functions in addition to simple functions according to the related art such as video call. For example, various attempts for application of a camera interacting with a multimedia device to a face recognition field of a user and control of the multimedia device based on gesture recognition of a user have been made. However, such a control based on recognition of a user using a camera according to the related art causes a problem in that recognition of a required level has not been made due to the condition where the multimedia device is provided, unexpected movement of the user, etc.